Feelings
by FayeleeDarkclaw
Summary: Not really a storie just something I did out of boredom but I thought it came out pretty good. Its diffent clips from the show and stuff I made up added to different feelings that the characters are feeling. Based on the AMV Music video I found


**FEELINGS**

_OK OK I know I know its not really a story just something I throw together cause my cable and Internet was disconnected and I was bored out of my bloody mind! I have a Music video I got off of AMV web site called feelings (thanks Makis Vylliotis and William Kalogeropoulos AKA Derkimga Shaka for giving me the idea! I took the feelings below and added clips I remember from the show...and some I just thought up myself...mind you I may be off a little on how the clips went I'm doing all this from memory since I don't have Internet right now _

_And of course I don't own Naruto or any of its characters I did this all out of boredom so don't sue me..beside you wont get anything but a crappy computer and some Final Fantasy Play station 2 Games lol. I'm very poor so if you want to give money to the poor Faye fund I'm more then happy to accept.._

**AGONY**- Sakura watched Sasuke walk past him she could tell nothing she said could stop him from leaving the village and going to Orochimuh. He was in search of power. Power he couldn't get from this village. She tred to hold her sadness but when he walked past her tears ran down her check. She called out his name telling him to stay. She could almost sensed him stop as if thinking about it. then he did something that took Sakura by complete surprise he hugged her from behind wrapping her arms around him and told her "thank you...Sakura." she didn't know why he was thanking her but her eyes got wide as she felt a Sharp pain in the back of her neck and she she realized that he had hit her. She told herself that she wont pass out that she wont let him go, but her eyes rolled back in her head and she fall to the ground passed out.

**LOSS- **Zabuza was laying beside the still body of Hoku. They had won against the man who had once hired them but at a great cost. He had told Hoku that he only kept him around as a tool to get what he wanted and at first that was true but as time past and Hoku grow into the man he is now things changed, he grow into more then just a tool. Zabuza would never say it but he grow into the son he never had and his heart broke seeing the young man die saving his life. For the first time he had cried. He had never cried not like that not over the death of a tool he was more then that much more. The dark haired man looked over at the blood stained body of his student a Sharp pain filled his body and he know he didn't have much longer to live. It took him a moment to get movement back in his arms after disabled it. He reached up weakly to touch Hoku's cold pale face as he spoke. "If I could...I'd like to...go to the same place...as you.." He smiled weakly at Hoku as the sun finally peaked though the clouds and down on them warming them as team seven looked on Zabuza closed his eyes and his breath stopped cold in his chest and they know that the two would be together again forever.

**DEATH- **Tsunade did all she could to save the man she loved but the damage had already been done. His liver and most of his organs were damaged and he was bleeding heavily. All they could do was make him comfy till he passed away. Her teammates shook their heads looking at each other as she tried over and over to heal his wounds. She swore she wont loose another person she cared about. She had already lost her baby brother because she wasn't there to protect him, she wasn't going to loose him too. She held her hands on his bleeding body pouring in all the chakra she could but nothing seemed to help. There was so much blood she couldn't belive how much blood that was leaving his body, It stained the ground around him and into his shoulder long sliver hair that seemed to be all around him. Then he looked up at her and a small smiled formed on his face as he spoke to her. Then he closed his eyes for the last time and he was gone. She was so overcome with sadness she hadn't even noticed that it was raining and she was soaked to the bone. She looked down at her hands that were soaked with his blood, her eyes got wide at the sight of it. There was nothing she could do to save him and at that moment her heart broke.

**GUILT- **Naruto stood tears running down his check as he looked at his one time friend Sasuke. He felt guilt for letting him go the first time now he had tracked him here to the waterfall for their last show down. He wasn't going to let him go without a fight that was for sure. Sasuke had almost a troubled life as Naruto it was almost fate that they were friends and even more so that they were going to fight now. He had always wanted to see how good he was against the last of the Uchiha clan but not like this. All Naruto wanted right now is to drag him back to the village and make him forget all about going to that man for power. He know for some reason or another that nothing good could come of it but then he wont listen to anything that Naruto had to say so he guessed this was the only way to get through to him. The guilt was almost to much to bare but he would fight him and make him see that there were people there that cared about him and wanted him to stay.

**SADNESS- **Sakura kneeled beside the body of the man she loved struggling to remember the Ninja code not to show emotion. He had won the battle with Hoku the water Ninja only after Naruto's nine tailed demon came out. Sasuke laid on the ground not moving at all, needles sticking out his body ever which way. She could Spence the bridge builder behind her watching her and out of the corner of her eye she could see that sad look on his face. "No" she told herself he couldn't be dead he couldn't be. She touched him lightly hoping he would open his eyes but when he didn't move at all tears formed in her eyes. She couldn't control it code or not the tears came running down her checks, she was after all only a child still. She cried out his name holding him close to her crying softly as the bridge builder looked on.

**GRIEF- **Young Naruto stood alone on the swing watching the children playing none payed him no mind and any that got to close were quickly called back by their parents. He never understood why they treated him so badly why no one liked him. Did he smell or something no..that cant be it he bathed every day or so even when he didn't want to just to be sure that wasn't why. He stood now heading home, he had gave up long ago on trying to make friends. He had no parents to go home to no one cared what happened to him he hated it. He sighed softly as he crossed the training field he found himself surrounded suddenly by older boys. At first they didn't say anything just gave him a dirty glare then they started calling him names of course this wasn't the first time Naruto had been made fun of or picked on. He just glared back at them watching them all around him. Finally someone called them back to the academy and they left him all alone once again.

**SOLITUDE**- Hyuga Hinata stood on the steps watching her cousin Neji, Ten Ten, Rock Lee and her father at the dinner table drinking tea and eating rice. She took a deep breath stepping off the steps onto the first floor and into the dinning area. Both Hyuga had just past the first part or their Chunin exam but ever since Neji had came to live with them whatever she did didn't seem good enough for her father more then normally. Her father looked from his bowl at her as she stood in the doorway to the kitchen. "You past the first part of the exam I guess." she nodded and he looked back sipping his tea. "Good now return to your room this is Neji day." Ten ten looked at her and the hurt look on her face. 'Sir couldn't we share this day..." she never got to finish what she was saying. The older man raised his hand "No this is my house go to your room Hinata." she sighed softly turning and without saying another word she went to the kitchen getting a tray with a bowl of rice and some tea taking it up to her room but suddenly she didn't feel very hungry.

**MADNESS- **The child known as Garra sat on the ledge of the school he was just a child but his parents wanted him dead. He felt alone called a monster all his life. He was so deep in thought that he didn't hear the Kuni coming at him from behind. He looked up when the dorm of sand surrounded him blocking the weapons. He heard laughing and looked up seeing a masked man standing on the other side of the building that they were on watching him. He didn't say anything as he throw another set. Garra looked coldly at the man raising a hand and the Kuni went flying off to the right he heard a gasps he looked to see that it hit his blond teacher the Kuni hit him in the chest. He jumped down off the edge of the building where he had been siting. He ran to him gripping his teacher. Blood ran down his face, he smiled at his student. He had been the only one who believed in him who was kind to him, that was more then he could say for his father or any other member of his village."You are strong, as I expected..Garra.." he couldn't finish his eyes rolled back in his head and he died in his arms. Garra was breathing heavy his other hand running in the sand at his side leaving marks in it. He looked up at the man standing across the roof. He raised his hand using chakra to raise several Kuni into the air around him throwing them at him. Garra stood the sand blocking the Kuni, something inside him snapped. He through the Kuni away raising his hand all around the man sand formed raising him off the ground. Garra's hand out in front of him the sand forming around the enemy up to his neck. His face didn't change as he closed his hand and the sand seemed to tighten around the older man's body till streams of blood squirted out to the moon. He dropped the body but he wasn't done their he used the sand to lower himself to the street below killing who ever was in his way. He heard screams and people children his own age running away from him and all he could do is smile evil.

**PROMISE- **Naruto laid in the hospital bed his face and hands wrapped in bandages after his mighty fight with Sasuke. He had lost and he felt that a part of himself was lost with it. His team mate had not only beat him but left the village and was now a missing Ninja. He gripped the headband on his lap tightly, Sasuke headband he had left behind after the battle. There was a large gash through the middle of it. It kind of fit Naruto thought since he abandon them and the village that his headband would have a gash meaning he was no longer part of their world. He didn't want to be enemies with Sasuke, he never wanted to be enemies with him but if he choose willingly to join the village enemies and fight the village then Naruto knew he might not have a choose in the matter. He squeezed the headband at the thought of that and made a promise to himself and to Sasuke that he would do anything and everything in his power to bring Sasuke home to the village safely.

**ANGER- **Sasuke stood in the hallway looking at his brother who was holding Naruto. He wont let him take Naruto, he wont let him leaving. He was stronger then he was back when his brother killed his whole family. He hated his brother for what he did what he put him through. He swore back then that he would grow stronger and defeat his brother and he was going to do.He brought his hand down a lighting ball the Chidori formed in his hand. He was thankful more then he would say to Kakshi for teaching him the Chidori. It made him stronger gave him the power he needed to defeat his brother. He brought his hand over hitting the wall beside him running towards his brother leaving a huge dent in the wall as he ran. The lightening seemed all around him as he ran. He had to act now to defeat his brother why he could. No matter what it took. He brought his hand out in front of him. It missed his brother completely leaving a huge hole in the wall in front of him he could see outside through the hole. He turned looking at his brother he had to think of something else and fast.

**FEAR- **Sakura was kneeling behind a large fallen log with Sasuke as they hid from the enemy in the forest of death. He had his hand over her mouth to keep her from getting loud. She was scarred and he could see it in her eyes. She watched Sasuke looking around the tree looking for someone. She swallowed hard as a dark shadow appeared beside them. Her eyes got wide she tried to look to see what was coming beside them Sasuke was still looking forward he didn't see the shadow and with his hand over her mouth she couldn't tell him. She could only watch in fear as the shadow grow closer and closer.

**HATRED- **Ten year old Hoku stood outside his home playing in the freshly fallen snow as his mother tended to putting up the wet clothing. He giggled playing by himself why his mother had her back to him putting the wet cloth on the line to dry. He had gathered some snow in his hand and when it melted he was was able to use his chakra to form a ball from the water he giggled moving it in his hand. He turned looking at his mother "momma look..look what I can do." His mother smiled turning to see what her only son was doing the basket of cloths still in her hand. When she saw what he was doing she dropped the basket in shock. She went to her son grabbing his hand. "Why you Too?" She shook him slightly gripping his arm tightly he cried out in pain struggling to get his arm free of her grip.

"Why? Why this child?!" She moved her free arm back still gripping his other arm and hauled back slapping her son hard across the check. He stopped struggling his eyes wide in shock, his mother had never hit him before. She had always been a kind women. She quickly came back to her senses after that falling to her knees gripping him tightly into a hug. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" she was crying now holding him close. Either of them saw their father standing on the nearby hill or the look on his face as he turned and returned to the village.

Everything that had happened early that day was forgotten as Hoku helped his mother with dinner. She stood at the stove now stirring the large iron pot. She let him sat the table, he could tell she worried about his father who was really late coming home. He giggled as his mother started singing softly. He put the cups and forks on the table and went to his mother to get the plates she was now holding out for him he was walking around the table towards her when the door open and his father came in with several other men. His mother smiled looking at the men from the town and her husband. "Whats going on Hun?" He had a cold look on his face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

She swallowed hard look at him her hands slightly slightly. "W..what do you mean?"

He went to her grabbing a knife from the drawer. "You have advance blood line...like our son!" She took a step back watching him. All Hoku could do was watch in fear as his father slit his wife's throat right there in front of him. She dropped the plates as she fell it shaddered on the ground. Hoku stumbled backwards against some containers behind him as his father came towards him now knife above him ready to kill his only son because of the hate towards those with advance blood line. The two men stood in the doorway watching as the man got closer to his son. The boys got wide seeing him he was whimpering slightly and without even thinking Hoku filled the house with ice killing everyone inside. He seemed to be in a trance as he stumbled into the snow landing on the side his body shaking slightly covered in the snow as it started falling lightly.

**BETRAYAL- **Sasuke stood holding Naruto by his throat, holding him above his head. His hand was almost completely white with the black marks of the curse marks on it. The mark was covering his whole body. He had the power to destroy him to kill his best friend and gain the power he need to kill his brother. If that was the case then why did he feel like he was betraying his best friend. After everything that Sasuke and Naruto had been through together how could he do this to him. He felt him struggling his breathing as he tightening his grip. He had no choose he had to do what it took to get his brother.


End file.
